Operation Daisy
"No fresh out of water drama, no Nightmare Before Christmas bullshit, just a regular nightmare." -Little Johnny Angler. Operation Daisy was a mission run by both Mr. Heartthrob and "the man," who resides in New Zealand, in which the Lusthog Squad was watching out for a box filled with money, alcohol, and drugs. However, the Sweathog Squad has to escort it to Pennsylvania, where two men will bury it out on the beach near Lake Erie. It started at approximately 8:00 a.m. on June 8. First, Rick had to use the Ant-Farm to pick up some silencers from Little Johnny to match the pistols Randy purchased from the Ace Guncraft Shop. Unfortunately, Randy turned them down because they weren't the correct sizes. Afterwards, Rick had to visit his aunt's house to feed Tiger. Then, he had to go pick up Jakir from the funeral home and drop him off back at the bar. Mr. Heartthrob reveals the dough with the guys and they all split up. Rick drove Santoro over his home with Andy, who was sick. There, he told Andy to go pick up their dad from the pub and put him in bed. Afterwards, Andy was to cook up a turkey with clean barbecue dressing. Next, Rick and Randy drove over to Lincoln's for some gear and two choppers bound for New Jersey for convenience. Lincoln ordered for Dom and Terry to drive out and watch some cops. That way, they could keep Officer Perkins and the rest of the police force away for the remainder of the mission. Meanwhile, Mr. Heartthrob and Tommy go grocery shopping with rummy cubes in their back pockets. Having no money, they bribe the cashier with the rummy cubes. It backfires. With ''What is Life ''by George Harrison playing, Rick calls the house to make sure everything's okay, to tell Andy to drown the breasts of the turkey. With Santoro on the phone, Rick goes into a rage fit because of Santoro's cockiness. He specifically tells him to call the airport for their round trip affair from a payphone, but Santoro does the exact opposite and calls from the ''house. ''(:0 As soon as the gang comes over to Rick's to inhale the turkey, they get prepared to leave for the plane. At the final minute, Santoro tells Mr. Heartthrob that he needs to borrow the Ant-Farm in order to go home and get his "lucky scarf" and how he refuses to board the flight without it. Outside the door, Dom and Terry are sitting on the porch in handcuffs. When the team gears up in the van, Mr. Heartthrob realizes he had forgotten the P-Head stuff (which is drugs, money, and liquor in a cardboard box labelled 'BBBXYXXY doubleXXAGBGBSX'). When they pull up to the bar, there are squad cars everywhere in the parking lot. When they get inside, the police turn on the back headlights and hold the boys at gunpoint. That being said, everyone was arrested. This was how the Lancaster Sentence began. Category:Fails